The present invention relates to biological shielding from ionizing radiation for the protection of personnel and radiation sensitive equipment. More particularly, it relates to radiation shielding which is collapsible and can be relocated from place to place.
The hazard to personnel from ionizing radiation of the type commonly encountered in areas where radioactive material is used or handled is well known. In order to protect personnel from this hazard, it is necessary either to provide shielding of dense, radiation absorbing materials such as lead or concrete in sufficient thickness to provide adequate protection, or to keep personnel at a safe distance from the radioactive source. Both methods are commonly employed in practice, so that areas where personnel are frequently found are heavily shielded and areas where personnel are very seldom found may be only lightly shielded.
When it is necessary for personnel to enter an area which is only lightly shielded, or when a source of ionizing radiation is brought into an area which is normally free of such radiation, temporary radiation shielding is frequently erected. This shielding usually consists of individual pieces of radiation shielding material such as lead blocks, lead sheets, lead-wool blankets, steel plates, water tanks or concrete blocks. This temporary shielding is bulky, cumbersome and unwieldly to erect and move. The individual pieces of shielding material are transported through congested areas and supported from whatever structure is available. The bulk and mass of these individual shielding pieces also present difficulties in storage and decontamination.
Existing radiation shielding is difficult and time consuming to erect, and personnel handling such shielding materials are exposed to radiation from the radioactive sources requiring the shielding during the time needed to erect and dismantle the shields in piecemeal fashion. Consequently, existing shielding is often arranged in a haphazard manner, resulting in spotty and uneven protection in a given area exposing personnel to higher than necessary levels of radiation. Furthermore, the piece by piece erection of existing shielding is labor intensive. In addition, the great weight of the shielding material, and the haphazard erection of current radiation shields can itself pose an additional hazard to personnel because if not carefully and safely erected, a shield constructed of prior art radiation shielding tends to be unstable and can be easily toppled.